Gohan's Highschool Life
by brianCK2013
Summary: My remake of my first story. Hopefully, this one is better. Gohan's a soldier, but that plays a minimal part of the story. It's a more modern version of DBZ, my way haha
1. Chapter 1

I'm rewritting my first story and giving it a new name, and here it is. **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ IN ANY WAY WHAT SO EVER OR DODGE PRODUCTS OR THE MUSIC MENTIONED.**

Chapter 1

It was an early morning , just an average morning in the 439 mountain area. However, what made this morning different was that it was 18 year old Gohan's first day of high school. He was having a nice dream about mountains of food and eating it when he was rudely awakened by 7 year old Goten jumping up and down on his abdomen to wake up. "Wake up Gohan! Momma said I can't eat until you get up and dressed!"

Annoyed with Goten's actions, Gohan pushed him off of him and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He took a shower and went back to his room to get his clothes. He saw the clothes his mother left out for him. 'I love Mom to death, but I honestly don't like her clothing choices.' He went to his dresser and pulled out a dark pair of jeans with rips in the knees, a black belt with a silver buckle, a tight black short sleeve tshirt, and a long sleeve white button up. Gohan then got dressed, put on his dog tags he recieved in military training, a silver Capsule Corp watch, and his black combat boots.

Satisfied with his appearance, he went to the kitchen to fill his black hole of a stomach. When he entered, he was greeted by Chichi saying, "My, don't you dress up well Gohan. -eyeing his necklace- You know Gohan, I don't really approve of you joining the military when you can already save the Earth as a Saiyan." "I know mother, but after what that buffoon Hercule did by taking my credit for beating Cell and calling real martial artists frauds, I wanted to serve at least my country with atleast some recognition." With a nod from their mother, Gohan and Goten dug into the mountain of food on the kitchen table.

After filling his stomach, Gohan said bye to his mother and brother, put his black sachel over his shoulder, and took off towards Satan City. After flying for a few minutes, he reached the outskirts of the city and landed next to the road. Gohan then procceded to take out the capsule containing the truck he got from Bulma for a present. He tossed the capsule to the ground and out came his present that he very much loved: a shiny black Dodge Ram 2500, 4x4, automatic, with leather bucket seats, massive turbo charged diesal engine, massive off road tires, with nerf bars in the bed with lights on the top pointing forward. It also had a green Shenron decal on the hood. He loved how the chrome brush gaurd with a winch on the front really made his truck look like a beast.(Hey, Im from Arkansas, and this is the type of truck i want, in every detail except for the decal). Gohan hopped into the seat and put in his Hollywood Undead album 'Swan Songs' into the cd player and changed to song to 'Everywhere I Go' and turned up the volume with the bass blasted.

Gohan pulled into the OSH parking lot, scaring some of the students with the size of his truck and the loud roar from the engine. He capsuled his truck and walked into the office to get his schedule. Gohan walked up to the young intern, cleared his throat to gain her attention, and asked for his schedule. The intern blushed and began typing away, printed off a slip of paper and handed it to him. "Homeroom started 5 minutes ago, so you better hurry up Mr. Son." With a nod, Gohan took off looking for his class.

In the classroom, our favorite raven haired crime fighter was listening to her best friend ramble on about boys and shopping. A knock at the door got her attention as the teacher walked to the door, opened it, and went back to the front of the class gaining everyone's attention. "Attention students, today we will be gaining a new student. He's scored the highest score ever in school history on the entrance exam." Murmers of nerd and bookworm made their way around the room.

Gohan took a deep breath and walked into the room. There was a audible gasp as Gohan walked in. The girls started blushing, and the guys looked on with looks of jealousy. Videl stared down at the new guy, waiting for him to introduce himself and wondering if he had a girlfriend or not. Because, she decided, that if he was single, that she wanted to make him hers.

Gohan walked to the front of the room, stood at a attention with a salute and said, "I am Sgt. Son Gohan of the 5th Army, 1st Batallion(not sure if thats a really military unit, but it was the first thing that popped into my head). My interests include martial arts, studying, training, and eating."

He looked around for a seat and saw a blonde girl point to the empy seat next to her saying, "Yoohoo, up here soldier boy!" Gohan blushed slightly and walked to the empty seat and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Gohan. And you are?" "I'm Erasa, the blonde boy over there is Sharpner, but he's a prick. And this is Videl. Her dad is the world savior Hercule Satan!"

Videl blushed at Erasa telling Gohan who her dad was, but when he just said "that's nice" and didn't look like he cared, she immediately felt more attracted to him. Finally, someone who didnt want to be her friend because of her father.

Sharpner, however, wasn't having any of it. He felt offended when the new guy scoffed at Hercule and then he was angry when he saw Videl look very interested in Gohan. Sharpner then told Gohan, "Soldier or not, your nerdy ass better stay away from Videl and you better start admiring Hercule for the world champion for the great martial artist that he is!" Gohan rolled his eyes and replyed, "Um, honestly, I could care less for Hercule is. As for Videl, she can hang around with whoever she wants, as long as those people treat her right and nice." Gohan then turned to the teacher listening to the days lesson while Sharpner stared at the boy with anger and Videl stared at him with looks of admiration.

Finally, it was the last class of the day: GYM. Gohan happened to have every class on his schedule with Videl, so he got to know her relatively well, and he had gym with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner. Gohan quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and white tennis shoes when he noticed that his shirt was missing. 'Great, I guess I'm going shirtless today.'

When Gohan walked out to the field where class was being held, the entire student body outside gasped at the ripped soldier infront of them. Videl couldn't stop staring at Gohan's well defined chest, arms, and his 8 pack. She let out a small gasp when she saw all of his battle scars across his body, mainly the long, jagged one on his left shoulder all the way down to his elbow. She also saw that he had tattoo's, which the one on his back expanding from shoulder blade to shoulder blade said "FAMILY FIRST" in Latin, a cross on his right arm that said "In loving memory of Son Goku", and a dragon going across part of his chest that said "5th Battalion. Hurah"

After they were done with gym class, Gohan hurried up and got changed back to his clothes, and left the lockerroom. On his way out of the school, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped and turned around to see a blushing Videl. "Hey um Gohan? Think you can give me a ride home? Please?" she asked batting her eye lashes at him. He gave in and said, "Sure, I'll give you a ride home Videl. But, uh, I kinda don't know where you live." He said rubbing his hand behind his head.

"Well, I can give you directions. Plus, it's not too hard to miss." She smiled as he nodded and tossed a capsule to the ground, bringing out his truck. Videl's eyes went wide as she saw the massive truck and said, "Gohan, think you can give me lift in? I'm pretty short you know" she said with a blush. She knew she was short, standing at a staggering 5'2. "Hey Gohan? How tall are you anyway?" "Last time I measured, I was 6'7" "Damn, you're tall." He just smirked and opened the door for her and grabbed her ass, getting an 'eep!' from Videl, and lifted her into the truck. He smirked at her red face and closed the door and went to the driver side and got in.

Gohan started up the truck, making the ground shake under its' power. He looked through his cd holder attached to his visor and put in his Three Days Grace album 'One-X' and turned the song to 'Animal I Have Become' and blasted the radio and bass, making Videl shake in the seat. She laughed and said, "I love this song!" Gohan laughed and put the truck in gear and headed off to Satan Mansion.

That's the end of chapter 1. Review and let me know wut you like about it and let me know wut i can do to improve.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my second chapter to Gohan's Highschool Life. Hopefully, this chapter will be better than the last. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ, DODGE, OR ANYTHING ELSE RELATED TO REAL LIFE PEOPLE/ORGANIZATIOINS.**

Chapter 2:

After a few minutes of driving in his truck, Gohan and Videl reached Videl's house. He pulled up to the front door and turned the Dodge off. "Well, here we are Videl." Videl smiled nervously and said, "Hey Gohan? Want to come in for a bit?" "Sure, I'd like that." Gohan smiled and got out of the truck and walked over to Videl's side, opened the door like the gentleman he was raised to be, and helped her out of the tall truck.

They walked up to the door and Videl opened it, and let Gohan enter her gigantic house. "Wow, big place Videl," Gohan looked around in amazement. Videl blushed and said, "Yeah, well, I'm not really a fan of it. It's too big for my liking." Gohan let out a small laugh at this. Videl looked confused and suddenly realized why he was laughing. "You perv! Haha, but it was funny though. But I bet that even if you're hung like a horse that I would love it." She froze up as she realized what she said and blushed heavily. Gohan laughed and said, "Well, let's just say that I'm a little bigger than a horse. But, you can find that out first hand when we get to know eachother better." He smirked as he said this, watching Videl's face turn dark red.

The next thing they knew, a middle hieght man, with a giant afro, walked into the front room via upstairs. He saw the tall man standing next to his daughter and he blew a gasket. "Hey, you scrawny ass punk! What the hell do you think you're doing with my daughter?"

Gohan just looked at him annoyed, while Videl looked embarrassed. "Well, _sir,_ I happen to be the one taking your daughter out this Saturday, whether you like it or not. Believe me, I'm strong enough to beat you, even without my military training. So, I strongly recommend that you leave me alone Hercule."

Videl looked on in amazement at Gohan for standing up to her dad. She knew from how large and cut his muscles were that he was a fighter. And that training with the army only helped him improve a little bit. Her father, however, looked at Gohan with total anger.

"Ok, you little shit! You and me, right now! You beat me, then you can date Videl." "Oh Hercule, do you honestly think you can beat me? You already know a little bit about my skills, you fraud. Think back to the Cell Games 7 years ago."

At this, both Videl and Hercule thought about what he had said. Then, at the same time, they blurted out, "You're the Delivery Boy?" Gohan nodded and Videl immediately wanted an explanation. As if reading her mind, Gohan mouthed "I'll tell you later" She nodded and told her father that they would be back later. Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and drug him out of the house back to his truck.

"Want to explain to me Gohan?" She tapped her foot on the concrete driveway. Gohan nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll explain Videl, but not here. How about at the park? It's nice there, plus maby you might want to ride on the motorcycle I have."

Videl perked up at this and nodded with a huge grin. She LOVED motorcycles. Especially street bikes. Their low profile, sleek design, and their pure speed made something in her love them. He chuckled and pulled out a capsule and tossed it to the ground, of course after he recapsuled his truck.

Out of the smoke came a new Kawasaki street bike. It was black with a green dragon decal on it. It's wheels and fenders were chrome, and it had 2 black helments hanging from the handlebars. And etched in bright blue were the words "Seize the Day" on the side.

"Seize the Day? What's that mean?" "It's a song by a band called Avenged Sevenfold. Listen to the song and you'll figure it out kay? I have the album in my truck so we can listen to it later." She smiled and nodded and climbed onto the bike after him, putting on a helment and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Gohan smiled, started the bike and revved up the engine and took off towards the park. Videl screamed delight at the rev of the engine and that scream pleased Gohan on a level he never felt. He smiled under his helment continued to the park.

After reaching the park, Gohan capsulized the bike and took Videl's hand into his and walked to a secluded park bench at the edge of the park. They sat down and Gohan sighed thinking about how to explain his life to this amazing and beautiful girl that he just met earlier that day. Even though they just met, he felt as though this was the girl he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with. '_Must be a saiyan thing'_

"So Gohan, care to explain to me how you're the Delivery Boy?" She looked up at him with interragating eyes. He laughed nervously and rubbed his hand behind his head, "Where to begin." He began telling her about his lilfe story from the time he was four and training to fight the saiyans, how he was half saiyan, and all about his travels to Namek, trainging with his father, fighting Cell, and the events leading up to him going to school.

Videl sat there, taking in all this new information, and being thankful for Gohan saving the world. She didn' what came over her, she was instantly attracted to Gohan more, and she felt like she wanted to be with this man for the rest of her life. "Wow Gohan, I never knew that you had such a struggle of a life. But I'm glad to know you for who you are Gohan. Think we can be boyfriend and girlfriend? Cause I would like that." She said with a blush. Gohan smiled and said, "I would like that Videl. Does that mean we can hold hands in school and everything?" She blushed and nodded.

End Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I just typed it up as I thought of it, so I hope it worked out. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE PRODUCT OR ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 3:

It was moring the next day at the Son household, and Gohan was running late. When his alarm went off, instead of getting up, he just smashed it to peices to stop the annoyance and continued sleeping. A few minutes later Chichi stormed up to his room to wake him up.

When Chichi entered his room, she took out her frying pan. She walked over to Gohan's bed and slammed the pan into his head, yelling, "Wake up Gohan! You're going to be late if you don't wake up now!"

A few grumbles of 'stupid frying pan' continued to leave Gohan's mouth as he got dressed. He put on a pair of black cargo pants, his boots, a semi tight white tshirt, his dogtags, and his watch. Gohan hurried down to the kitchen to full his stomach with his mother's amazing cooking. When he finished, Gohan put on his sachel and flew off for OSH(A/N: what i find funny is that my school is OHS, and Gohan's is OSH).

After a few minutes of flying, Gohan reached the school and landed on the roof. He looked around to make sure noone was there and went to the door that led down to the hallways of the school. He made his way down the flight of stairs to the hallway and walked to his locker.

Gohan was almost getting everything he needed out of his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around behind him, seeing noone. He was about to turn around when he heard a "Hmph!" behind him. Gohan looked down to see Videl staring up at him with an angry look. He coughed nervously and said, "Oh hey Videl, didn't see you there."

"What's that mean Gohan? I may be short, but I can still try to kick your ass!" Gohan looked down at her and smiled, saying, "So what if you're short Videl? I like you for who you are, not what your hieght says. Besides, being on the short side makes look cuter than you already are."

Videl blushed at this and smiled. 'Geez, no matter what he does, you can't stay mad at him for more than 30 seconds. Hm, I wonder if he likes this outfit I'm wearing...' She watched Gohan look her up and down, making her blush.

'Wow, Videl needs to dress like that more often. And that short hair makes her look even more beautiful than she already was.' Videl, at Gohan's suggestion, cut her hair short(like the style she had during the WMAT and Buu saga) and was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red tshirt, a white collared blouse with little read designs on the bottom, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

He finished looking her up and down and said, "Wow Videl, you need to dress like this more often babe." She blushed at the nickname and took his hand into hers, which his swallowed hers, and she led them off to class. When they entered the room, the students looked at them, and there was an audible gasp amongst the class.

Standing infront of them was Videl Satan, daughter to the Savior of the World, holding hands with the new student who happened to be in the military. To say the class was suprised was an understatement. Sharpner looked at Gohan with hate filled eyes, pissed off that the new guy did in one day that he couldn't do int the entire time he had known Videl, get her to go out with him.

Erasa, unlike their pissed off friend, was happy for the two. She had always wanted her friend to have a boyfriend, and she had finally gotten one. And in her opinion, a pretty damn good looking one too! She watched as the couple made their way up to their seats, and Erasa scooted over into the seat next to Sharpner, letting Videl and Gohan sit next to eachother, much to Sharpner's displeasure.

The young couple blushed as they took their seats, happy that Erasa let them sit together. They put their bags down and listened for the teacher to start the lesson. As the teacher lectured about the importance of some scientific theory, Videl let her hand wonder down to Gohan's leg, which she placed her hand on his leg and squeezed a little bit, trying get him to do the same. Getting the message, Gohan put his hand down onto Videl's right leg and procceded to massage her thigh as the teacher rambled on about the lesson.

Videl liked the massage she was getting on her leg and made a mental note to have Gohan massage her back and shoulders whenever they had some alone time. She blushed at the thought. She was lost in her little world when she heard a peice of paper being slide over. Videl looked down to see a folded up note that said 'From Erasa' on it. She opened it up, still getting her little massage, and read the note. It was Erasa asking how the two got together and asked for more details. Videl blushed and wrote back a little note saying how they got together, purposely leaving out everything about Gohan's childhood and the saiyans.

It was now time for gym, Gohan's favorite and least favorite class. He liked it because he got to spend time with Videl and he got to excercise a little bit, granted not much. However, he didn't like it because was always on the side during the game that was skins, meaning he had to take his shirt off all the time, getting stared at by the female percentage of the class. He did like the look he kept getting from Videl though. Plush he thought it was cute when she would yell at the other girls that he was hers and to stop staring at her property.

When school was over, Videl and Gohan walked out of the school and Gohan asked, "So, where do you want to go Videl? I don't have to be home till later so we can hangout for awhile." She thought about it and said, "You what Gohan? Let's walk to the park. It's a really nice day so let's go sit at the park." Gohan smiled and nodded. Then a thought came to his head. Grinning playfully, he put his hand around Videl's waist.

"Hey, what are you doing Gohan? Ahh!" She yelped as Gohan lifted her up with ease and place her on his shoulders, her legs on either side of his head. She looked down and said, "A warning next time would be nice you know baby." He looked up, blushed at the name Videl gave him, and said, "Well, I thought that you would like the view babe." He put his hands on her legs, steading her and not letting her fall off of him, and walked to the park.

When they reached the park, Videl pointed over to a bench near the playground where some little kids where playing with their parents watching them. Gohan nodded and walked over to the bench, letting his passenger down. They took a seat next to eachother, hand in hand, enjoying the time they were spending together. Videl layed her head on Gohan's shoulder, watching the little kids play.

Hearing her sigh, Gohan looked at Videl and asked what was wrong. She looked up at him and said, "I know I didn't have the type of childhood you did Gohan, but mine, the more I think about it, made me feel alone all the time. My dad was always off at press conferences and my mom tried to take care of me. We lived in an average size house with no staff working for us, so my mom spent all day keeping the house in top condition and she played with me when she could. After she died, my father hired a maid. Even though mom died, he still stayed away on business while the maid took care of me, becoming like a second mom to me.

Anyways, after dad told the world he beat Cell, he bought that huge mansion. After we moved in, I felt more alone than ever. Dad was going more often and for longer periods of time. After the maid died, i felt completely alone. No mother or motherly figure to take care of me and a father that was always gone. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm wanting my own kid to play with. I want to give my kid a great childhood, with a mother and father always there. Mind you that I don't just any guy to be the father. I want the guy to be there and always protect me and my baby from harm. I want the father to be at home all the time, being an acual father to my baby."

Videl finished off her little impromptu speach with a little sigh and a couple of tears. Gohan felt bad for Videl. Even though he spent his entire childhood fighting, he always had a father figure, be it his father or Piccolo, but he always had someone. Videl didn't. And about the kid, he immediatly understood what she was saying. He stayed silent, thinking about what Videl just told him. At that moment, he made a decision that he would never leave her, for any reason whatsoever.

He lightly kissed her forehead and said, "Videl, I completely understand what you're saying. And I won't leave you Videl. Even though I met you yesterday, you already feel like you're the world for me. I don't know if it's true love or a saiyan thing, but I do know that I love you." He blushed saying this, hoping Videl felt the same way.

Videl looked up at him, drying her tears with her hand, and said, "Thank you Gohan. And I feel the same way Gohan. I want you to be there for me and my baby, whenever I have one. I want you to be there to protect us." Gohan smiled and hugged her tightly, by human standards so as not to crush her. She hugged him back and she said, "Hey Gohan? Mind showing me your house? I'm wanting to meet my future inlaws" she said with a blush. Gohan looked at her and nodded, picking her up bridal style and walked to a secluded part of the park.

He took the air, flying toward his home, with his girlfriend in his arms with her arms wrapped around his neck. He flew slowly so the wind wouldn't bother her and before long, Videl fell asleep in his arms.

End Chapter 3

Hopefully this chapter is longer than the 2nd. Im on my laptop and couldnt get the margins write so I dont know if itll show up longer or shorter. So forgive me about that. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here's chapter 4. Hope this one works out too haha. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE PRODUCTS OR ORGANIZATIONS MENTIONED.**

Chapter 4:

As Gohan neared his home, he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. He thought about everything she had told him at the park and he decided that he was going to stay in her life and be hers, if she wanted that. Gohan was a gentleman, and if a girl didn't want him to be there, he would respect her wishes to letter. Same goes for if she wanted him to stay. And he wanted to stay with this girl. Gohan just kept looking at Videl's sleeping form in his arms and continued to smile at her cute face she was making in her sleep. He let out a small chuckle and closed in on his home.

Videl was having a nice dream about her and Gohan being together and having a family, and she was watching Gohan play with their kids in her dream. '_Wow, Gohan's a great father' _was the only thought going through her head in her dreamself. She felt like her body was slowing down and she felt a light nudge against her.

Gohan was landing infront of his home and was gently nudging Videl to wake up. "Five more *yawn* minutes Gohan? Please?" Gohan smiled and said softly, "Come on Videl, time to wake up. We're at my house now." Videl slowly opened her eyes, getting a good look at her surroundings. She loved the scenery of the area around Gohan's home. She really needed to move out her to the fresh air and get out of that smog infested city she called home.

Gohan gently set her down on her feet, helping keep her steady as the feeling came back to her legs. She managed to steady herself and put her hand in Gohan's and let him lead the way into the little house. As soon as Gohan opened the door, he was tackled by an orange and blue blur.

Gohan looked down and saw his brother Goten looking up at him yelling, "Yay Big Brother's home! Can we go train Gohan? Huh? Can we? Please?" Gohan patted him on the head and said, "No, not right now Goten. We have a guest with us. How bout after I take Videl home? We can train then Goten ok?"

Goten smiled widely and said, "Ok Gohan. Oh, and who are you miss?" Videl smiled at the little boy and said, "I'm Videl. And you are?" Goten blushed and said his name. Videl smiled and said, "Goten. That's a nice name. Oh, and before I forget Goten, I'm also your brother's girlfriend." She said this with a smile and laughed a little when Goten said something about getting a big sister.

The trio walked into the house and sat down in the livingroom. '_Cozy'_ Videl thought with a smile. Gohen led her to the couch and let her sit down and Goten sat down next to her. Gohan went into the kitchen to get his mother.

As he walked into the kitchen, his nose was invaded by the sweet aroma of his mother's cooking. Hey, being the Ox princess didn't mean that she couldn't cook. Gohan saw his mother whipping up some rice when she noticed him enter.

"Oh hey Gohan. You're home a little late today. Any reason why?" Chichi asked with with an _I know you were doing something_ look. Gohan smiled and said that he was at the park with a girl. Right when Gohan said girl, Chichi had hearts in her eyes ranting on about grandbabies and her son finding the perfect woman. Gohan blushed and said that her name was Videl, and that she was his girlfriend.

"Your girlfriend? Already? And you didn't tell me sooner?" Gohan laughed nervously and said, "Well mom, if you want to meet her, she's in the livingroom with Goten. Chichi was already in the livingroom by the time he finished his sentence.

Chichi entered the livingroom and saw Videl for the first time. Videl stood up and politely bowed to her saying, "Hello Mrs. Son. It is a pleasure to meet you for the first time." "Oh please, call me Chichi. Mrs. Son makes me feel old," Chichi said with a smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet my son's girlfriend and future wife." Videl blushed at this and smiled. She was liking her future mother-in-law more and more by the minute.

After Chichi was done cooking dinner, she had Gohan and Goten set up a table outside and carry out the food to the table. After that was done, Goten and Chichi sat on once side of the table while Videl and Gohan sat on the other. Videl and Chichi filled up a plate for themselves before they unleashed the half saiyans and their bottomless pits for stomachs on the food.

When they were finished eating in comfortable silence, Chichi looked at Videl and said, "So Videl, who would your dad happen to be?" "Well, my dad is Hercule Satan." "What? I'm sorry for saying this Videl, but you look nothing like that buffoon." "It's ok Chichi. And my dad really is a buffoon. I know he didn't beat Cell, and I don't like it that he lied to the whole world about it." "Oh, ok Videl. So, what about your mother?"

Videl smiled. Not many people cared who her mother was, only her father. And she was happy that someone was asking about her instead of the buffoon. "Well, my mom's name was April Marie Satan(A/N: couldnt think of a name so i used my mom's first name and my aunt's middle name) and she was the most beautiful person that I've ever met. She was a little taller than I am now, and she was grateful and kind woman. When I was young, she took care of me while my dad was away. It wasn't until a few years ago that she passed away. She was killed in a mugging and the guy got away with $5 and a diamond ring. For that, he ended my mom's life. I just really miss her."

She finished up telling about her mother with a small tear rolling out of her eye. She felt Gohan use his finger to gently wipe away the tear and pull her closer to him and put his arm around her waist keeping her close and giving her comfort.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that that happened Videl. Oh. Gohan, did you tell Videl about the dragon balls?" Gohan nodded, wondering where his mother was taking this. "Oh good. Videl, we can bring your mother back to you." Videl looked up at her questioningly, wondering if Chichi was lying to her.

"Since your mother didn't die of natural causes, the dragon can bring her back to life." Videl looked at Gohan, who was looking down at her smiling. Gohan nodded at what his mother said.

Videl couldn't be any happier. She finally had the man of her dreams AND she was told that they could bring her mother back to her from the dead. She threw herself at Gohan, hugging him as tightly as she could, crying her eyes out in happiness. Gohan hugged her back and patted her back, smiling.

When Videl finished crying her tears of joy, Gohan lifted her head up with his finger and said, "How about we make our date Saturday looking for those dragon balls? Then I'll take you out to dinner afterwards." Videl nodded happily, squeezing Gohan tighter in her hug. Gohan started to get a little red in the face when he could feel every detail of Videl's breasts against his chest.

After a few minutes, she let go and said that she needed to go home. Gohan nodded and said by to his mother and brother and picked Videl up back into his arms, carrying her bridal style, floated off the ground, and made his way to Videl's home at a moderate pace, thinking about Saturday.

End Chapter 4

I know that this is a shorter chapter, but I'll update as soon as i can. And about all the hugs Gohan keeps getting, I really like getting hugs, so i added it to Gohan's personallity in this story. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, here's chapter 5. Look, I know it doesn't make sense to have Gohan as a soldier, much less a sgt. But let me clear this up ok? This is a fan FICTION afterall. Thing's don't have to be realistic, just close. Sorry about being an ass with the explanation, but it had to be done. Plus, the Gohan as a soldier idea popped up in my head while i was writing, so sorry if that didn't make sence to anyone. Anyways, on with the story. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANYOTHER REAL LIFE OBJECT OR ORGANIZATION MENTIONED.**

Chapter 5:

It was now Friday and Gohan had just at school via rooftop. He walked down the stairs from the roof to the hallways below and went to his locker. Like everyday that week, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turned around, and saw Videl standing there waiting on him so they could go to class. She would always smile at him, making his morning brighten up.

As they walked into the classroom, they saw Sharpner standing next to the door waiting on them. Gohan could tell that he was pissed about something, but Gohan didn't what it was and couldn't care less.

Without warning, Sharpner lashed out at Gohan, throwing a fist towards his face. Sharpner yelled, "This is for taking Videl away from me!" Gohan just reacted to the punch and caught Sharpner's fist in his hand. Gohan gave him an angry look and started squeezing his hand slowly.

Sharpner was suprised when Gohan caught his hand, but started crying when he started squeezing. Sharpner fell to his knees, trying to pull his hand from Gohan's iron grip. "Let go of my hand!" Tears were running out of Sharpner's eyes as he heard a loud snap as one of his fingers broke.

"Listen Sharpner. Leave me alone. Last warning. And I didn't take Videl from you. She was never yours in the first place. Now go get your hand fixed up before I break it completely," Gohan said with a pissed of, yet calm tone. He couldn't stand Sharpner, but then again, who did?

Videl was suprised at Gohan's action, but was happy with how it turned out nonetheless. He had finally gotten Sharpner to leave her alone and she was happy for that. However, she was suprised that Gohan broke his finger while squeezing his hand. It was then that she really started to be amazed by Gohan's strength and was glad that he was there to protect her.

Shortly after class started, Gohan was called to the office. He mumbled about something under his breath and headed to the office. Once he entered, the principal had him sit down.

"So Gohan. I was told that there was a little.. incident this morning between you and Sharpner. Care to explain why the nurse had to splint his heavily bruised hand and broken finger?" The principal asked with a serious tone.

"Sir, Sharpner attacked me this morning without warning, and as a martial artist and soldier, my body just reacted to his punch and I caught his hand and simply squeezed. It's not like I started a fight or anything, Sir." Gohan replied with a calm tone, even though he was mad that he had been called into the office for this.

"Well, since you're new here, I'll let it slide. Just this once though. Don't let it happen again. Am I understood?" "Yes, Sir" "Good, now go back to class Gohan."

Gohan stood up, bowed, and went back to class. Once he was back in his seat, Videl asked him why he went to the office. "Oh, it was nothing. Just about what happened this morning between me and Sharpner." She nodded and they continued listening to the teacher's lecture.

After school ended, Gohan and Videl were walking out of the building, hand in hand, when Videl thought of something. She looked up at her boyfriend and said, "Hey Gohan? Do you think I can stay at your house tonight? So we can get an earlier start on looking for those dragonballs. Please?"

Gohan thought for a minute, looked down at her and nodded, saying, "Sure, no problem Videl. You can sleep on my bed and I'll take the couch. " Videl blushed at the thought of sleeping in Gohan's bed. She was brought out of her thoughts and 'Eep'd' at Gohan suddenly picking her up bridal style and fly off to her house.

She looked at him, as if asking why they were going to her house. "Well Videl, you need to get some clothes to change into and wear tomarrow while we're hunting for the dragonballs." She nodded and snuggled into his chest while he flew them to her house.

Once they arrived, Gohan landed on Videl's balcony and she let him into her room for the first time. He was amazed at its size to say the least. It was atleast three times the size of his room, plus it had a queen size mattress. He only had the normal size.

While he looked around her room, looking at the various pictures on the wall, Videl went into her walk-in closest and started selecting her clothes to sleep in that night and to wear tomarrow. After she got her clothes and put them in a capsule, she walked out of her closet and saw Gohan looking at a picture of Son Goku that was on her wall.

It was taken just after Goku had won the 23rd WMAT and she wanted the picture because it was of her martial arts idol. Gohan was staring at the picture and she saw a single tear leave his eyes. She noticed the tear and spoke up.

"You know him Gohan? He's my idol. His name is Son Goku. He made it to the finals in the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament and won the 23rd." Gohan looked at her with a sad face and said, "Yeah, I know. I should know anyway, since he's my father."

Taken aback by what Gohan said, she looked at the picture and back at Gohan, seeing a heavy resemblance between the two. Putting two and two together, she asked, "So what happened to him Gohan? He hasn't been seen or heard of since he married the Ox Princess after the 23rd WMAT." "He died. He was protecting me and the earth. When Cell was going to self-destruct, my father teleported him away from Earth to another planet where Cell blew up and took my father with him. He died because I was too cocky and didn't finish of Cell when I should have."

Videl patted him on the back and hugged him, saying, "It sounds like he was a great man Gohan. I'm sure he loved you and your family very much." "He was Videl. I just really miss him you know?" "Yeah, I know Gohan. I miss my mother too, so I know what it's like to lose a parent."

Gohan nodded and kissed Videl's forehead and they left her room, flying back to his home. After a few minutes of flying, they reached Gohan's little house in the woods. They landed in the front yard and walked in.

As they walked in, they saw Goten taking a nap on the couch, with a cartoon on the tv, and they smelled Chichi cooking in the kitchen. They entered the kitchen and said hi to Chichi.

"Hi you two. I just started dinner, so it'll be away. So what brings you over Videl?" Chichi asked, cleaning her hand off on a towel.

"Oh, I came over to stay the night, if that's alright with you Chichi. I wanted to get a early start on finding the dragonballs with Gohan tomarrow," She said sheepishly. Chichi smiled and said that it was ok.

The young couple then went up to Gohan's room and they sat down on his bed. Videl looked aroud and said, "I wish my room was as cozy as this one." Gohan blushed for some reason and said that the room was nice and did its job.

He was looking away when Videl got a thought in her head. Smirking evily, she pushed Gohan over, backing him land on his back with his head on a pillow, and she straddled him, not letting him get up.

Gohan blushed at Videl's actions, liking it even though he wouldn't admit it. He was suprised when Videl attacked his lips with her own, initiating a make out session.

Gohan wrapped his arms around Videl's waist while she wrapped hers around his neck, running a hand through his gravity-defying hair. Gohan let his mouth open slightly, but Videl took adavantage of it. She instantly shoved her tounge into his mouth, rubbing her tounge against his, fighting for dominance.

After about 5 minutes, the two had to let out of the kiss, lungs burning for air. They both had a red hue to their faces, and it got deeper when they heard a camera click.

They looked over at the door and saw Chichi standing there with a camera in her hands and a smile on her face. She started ranting on about getting grandbabies, making the young couple blush more.

After a while, Chichi called up to the two yelling that dinner was done. Dinner was awkward for the teens because Chichi kept smiling at them with a wierd smile. They really didn't want to know what was going on in her head.

After dinner, Gohan showed Videl the bathroom because she said that she was ready for a shower and sleep. After leaving Videl in the bathroom to take a shower, Gohan went back to the livingroom and sat down, watching a random tv show.

Chichi walked into the room, saying, "You really love her don't you Gohan?" Blushing at what his mother said, Gohan replied, "Yeah. I really do." Chichi smiled and nodded in approval. She looked over at Goten's sleeping figure and asked Gohan to take him to bed.

Gohan nodded and brought his little brother to his room while Chichi went to hers. As Gohan was exiting Goten's room, he passed by the bathroom when it opened, revealing Videl in her sleepwear.

Gohan looked her up and down and blushed. She was wearing dark gray sweat pants and a tight, dark blue tanktop with her white bra straps showing. Videl blushed at the attention she was getting and twirled around and stopped with her back facing Gohan and she wiggled her butt to make him blush.

Gohan blushed and said wow and inwardly cursed himself at getting caught staring. Videl giggled and had Gohan lead her to his room so she could go to sleep. When he was about to leave, Videl called to Gohan, "Hey Gohan, your bed has enough room for two people and you shouldn't sleep on the couch cause it's bad for your back." She blushed at herself for saying that.

Gohan blushed and started stripping down to his boxers. Videl blushed at seeing Gohan like this, and blushed even more when she saw the giant lump in his boxers.

She groaned a bit when he put on a pair of sweats and waited for him to get in the bed. Once he was in the bed, Videl turned her back to him and snuggled back into him. Gohan wrapped his arms around her, and smiled. After a few minutes, Gohan heard Videl lightly snoring and he laughed a little bit at her. He smiled and kissed her forehead and went to sleep.

End Chapter 5.

Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6. I know it's not the best story in the world, and that I need to make some corrections to it. But it is my first story so Ill have plenty of time to work out the kinks in it. Hope you enjoy. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE PRODUCT OR ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 6:

It was now Saturday morning and Videl was just waking up. When she opened her eyes, she noticed she was in a different room. It took her a moment to realize that she was in Gohan's bedroom.

Videl quickly got dressed in a pair of black leggings, her black and yellow boots, a pink tshirt, and a thin grey hoodie with the sleeves cut off. Hey, it got cold the higher up in the clouds you go.

Videl walked down the stairs from Gohan's room to the kitchen and saw Chichi cooking breakfast. Videl sat down at the table, noticing that Gohan and Goten were nowhere to be found. Deciding to make her presence(sp?) known, Videl said hi to Chichi.

"Oh, hi Videl. I'm almost done cooking breakfast for you. The boys already ate and Gohan went to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma and drop off Goten so he could play with Trunks," Chichi said while putting Videl's breakfast on a plate.

"Oh, ok Chichi, thank you for letting me know. 'Cause I was wondering where the boys where. Hey Chichi? What's a dragon radar?" Videl asked confused.

"The radar is something that Bulma created to help us find the dragon balls," Chichi said, placing Videl's plate infront of her on the table.

"Ok, I guess that's why it's called the 'dragon radar'. So, about when should Gohan be back?" Videl asked, taking a bite of some scrambled eggs.

"Gohan should be back anytime Videl. He left about thirty minutes ago, so he should be back *knock knock* by now. Speak of the devil." Chichi said while laughing as Gohan walked in the door with a strange device in his hand and in his purple gi.

Gohan walked into the kitchen confused, saying, "I miss something?"

"Nope, you're just in time to take me to find those dragon balls though Gohan. Just let me finish my breakfast first." Videl was eager to get a move on in finding the dragon balls, but her empty stomach wouldn't let her leave the table until her plate was empty.

"Ok Videl. Go ahead and take your time. We're not in any hurry. The radar will show us where the balls are and I can get us there pretty fast, so you don't have to rush." Gohan said while scratching the back of his head.

Ten minutes later, Videl was finished eating and the two were up in the skies. With Videl riding on his back, Gohan was able to keep a lookout for anything on the ground as he flew by and keep an eye on the radar.

A few minutes later, a little blip on the radar showed a dragon ball with the area and Gohan went straight for it. When he was right over the spot for the ball, he dropped down to the Earth, careful not to let Videl fall off of his back.

When they landed, they started searching for the ball. After a few minutes, Videl spotted something orange and shiny up in a tree. "Hey Gohan! Found it!" Videl yelled happily as she saw a dragon ball for the first time. She knew it was it by how Gohan and described them to her.

Gohan came over to Videl, looked up at the tree and said, "Yeah, you found it alright." He jumped up into the air and reached out for the ball. He grabbed it, getting a peck on the hand by the birds that lived in the nest that the ball was in, and he landed back down on the ground. Gohan handed the ball to Videl, who just stared at the little orange orb. She thought it would've been bigger and not the size of a baseball.

"Ooohhh, pretty..." Videl said in awe.

Gohan chuckled and said, "Ok Erasa, let's get to looking for those other balls."

Videl's face turned red as Gohan referred to her as 'Erasa' for her blonde moment she just had. "Hey, don't call me that Gohan. Everyone has their blonde moments every now and then."

"Yeah, true Videl. It's just that you never have one, so I took advantage of it," Gohan said with a smile as Videl climbed back onto his back.

After most of the day had passed, Videl and Gohan finally found that last dragon ball. They were now heading home so they could get some sleep before Gohan summoned the dragon to bring Videl's mother back.

"So Videl, you want to go back to your place? I mean don't you think you should tell your dad that your mother is coming back?" Gohan asked with an amused smile on his face. He had a great day hanging out with Videl, and the slightest thought of her father made him laugh.

"Yeah, Gohan, just fly me home so I can tell him and get some clothes. I wanna stay at your house again," Videl said sleepily. Looking for the dragon balls wore her out, and she was just glad that she had such a comfy pillow that was flying her around.

Gohan nodded at her request and headed towards Satan City. He reached Videl's house in the middle of the city and he landed at her front door. He knelt down so she could climb off of him.

Videl took Gohan's hand in hers and they walked to the door, only seeing it open infront of them with a pissed off Hercule standing in the doorway.

"Where the hell have you been Videl? You better not have been at a boys' house little lady. You know that for you to date anyone, he has to beat me in a fight!" Hercule shouted, not noticing Gohan, who just rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, I was over at Gohan's last night. We went and looked for something that can bring Mom back to us!" Videl yelled back, irritated at her father's antics.

"Your mother's dead, Videl! You have to get over it! And who's this Gohan punk? I bet he's a scrawny little twerp!"

Videl's eyes watered at what Hercule said about her mother. To get her revenge on the arrogant ass, she pointed at Gohan and said, "This is Gohan. My boyfriend. And I bet he can beat you in a fight dad!"

Gohan cocked an eyebrow at this, but he was angry at Hercule for what he had said about Videl's mother. 'Wow, this guy is a prick, even to his own daughter.'

Hercule looked at Gohan, realizing who he was. Hercule took a step back in fear of the young demi-saiyan, and literally pissed himself. Gohan smirked at Hercule, gaining the desired effect that he wanted.

Videl laughed at her father when he pissed himself. "Come on Gohan. Let's go to my room so I can get some clothes."

Gohan nodded and followed Videl up to her room, leaving a very scared Hercule standing by the door.

When they reached her room, Gohan asked, "Do you think I may have over done it with the glare?" He was looking around her room again.

"Nah, the ass deserve it for being so self-centered. Plus, it made me laugh when he pissed himself." Videl laughed at the thought of an old man like her father wetting his pants infront of someone.

"Haha, ok Videl. Ready to go?" Gohan called over to Videl, who just exited her closet.

"Yeah, I'm ready Gohan, let's go," she told him as she climbed back onto his back.

Gohan smiled at Videl and walked over to her balcony and he took off into the sky, leaving Satan City behind them and with the wilderness infront.


	7. Chapter 7

Heyo, this is my 7th chapter. Hope you enjoy. **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OTHER REAL LIFE PRODUCT OR ORGANIZATION.**

Chapter 7:

It was now Sunday morning, and the day before Gohan and Videl spent the entire day looking for the dragonballs. After they had found all seven, they flew back to Gohan's little home out in the mountains. Today was the day that Videl would be getting her mother back after many years, and she couldn't be happier.

"So Gohan, what's this dragon like?" Videl asked as Gohan was flying them to the Lookout. She was excited to say the least about getting to see the dragon.

"The dragon is huge Videl. When it comes out of the balls, it seems like it blots out the entire sky. And it just looks so ancient that it's mind blowing," Gohan said with a smile. No matter how many times the Z-Fighters had summoned(sp?) the dragon, it was always a mind blowing sight to see it.

"Hmm, can't wait to see it. And I can't wait to see my mom either Gohan. I think that she'll really like you," Videl said, smiling. She really missed her mother and couldn't wait to see her. Videl felt like crying tears of joy just at the thought of getting to see her again. As her way of thanking Gohan for the hundreth time for bringing her back, Videl hugged Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Shortly after, the young couple landed on the Lookout and was greeted by the little green Namekian named Dende. Videl didn't scream at the sight of him because she had already met Piccolo while Gohan was out training with the green giant. Dende walked up to them, being followed by Mr. Popo.

"So Gohan, what brings the savior of Earth to the humble abode of Earth's Guardian?" Dende asked, already knowing what they were up there to do. And Dende was all for it.

"Oh, we're just up here to summon Shenron to bring Videl's mother back to life."

"So, what are you going to do with your second wish Gohan?" Dende asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Acually, we just planned on using just one wish and letting the dragon go again." Gohan said putting his hand behind his head.

Dende nodded and pointed to the spot for Gohan to place the dragon balls. Gohan complied and placed the balls at the designated spot. After he placed the balls down, Dende started to call the dragon.

Videl stood back from Gohan and the little green guardian, watching the green one say something in a language she didn't understand and gasped when the dragon balls started glowing.

Then suddenly, a monsterous sized dragon erupted from the glowing orbs, causing Videl to scream. She hadn't expected the dragon to come out so suddenly and without warning. Videl took a step back, staring up at the towering beast, and tripped over her own feet, causing her to fall down and land harshly on her butt.

'_Note to self: have Gohan massage my ass later because I think I just bruised it'_ Videl thought, rubbing her sore butt. She once again looked up when she heard a very deep voice say something.

"Why have you summoned me mortal?" the dragon's voice boomed.

"We wish to summon the one called April Marie Satan back to life!" Gohan called up to the dragon. The old dragon's eyes glowed red and infront of Gohan a woman appeared.

"Your wish has been granted! State your second wish!" The dragon said in slight annoyance.

"That is all that we wanted Shenron! You may go now!" Dende said to the dragon. Shenron made a slight nod, if it could, and the balls suddenly rose up into the air as Shenron disappeared and the balls scattered back across the world.

The woman infront of Gohan looked around, wondering where she was at. She had long dark hair, an hour glass figure, a slightly above average bust, and in a black tshirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes.

VIdel stood up and stared at the woman. Tears started filling up her eyes as she ran to the woman and brought her into a hug, crying uncontrolably. The woman looked down at the short girl, wondering what was wrong with her. She looked up at the young man with the spiky black hair.

"Hey mister? Want to explain to me why there's a girl hugging me and crying?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow. Gohan just smirked as he motioned to Videl, who looked up at the woman and stared her in the eyes.

"Really? You mean to telll me that after being dead for around seven years that you wouldn't recognize your own daughter?" Videl said through her tears. April looked down in disbelief.

"Wait..Videl?" Videl nodded and April's eyes teared up and broght Videl into a tight hug, crying tears of joy.

"Oooohhhh, my little girl's all grown up now!" Videl blushed at what her mother said. She let go of her death grip hug on April and pointed to Gohan.

"Yeah mom, I've grown up alot in the past few years. And I now have a boyfriend, and not to mention the perfect boyfriend too mother." Videl said. She motioned for Gohan to come join the reunited mother and daughter. Gohan came over to the too and reached his hand out to April.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Satan." Gohan offered, smiling the tradional Son grin.

April looked at his hand and back up to him. "Fuck handshakes boy. I have a feeling that we're going to be family in the near future so give me a hug. Oh, and call me April." She smiled at the blushing teen as she gave him a bone crushing hug. Luckily for Gohan, a mere human couldn't break his bones.

"Mother, you're embarrassing him! And his name is Gohan." Videl said sheepishly.

April let Gohan go and looked him up and down, nodding in a approval.

"Wow Videl, you sure did pick the perfect boyfriend. This boy is perfect," she said, sending Gohan a wink.

Videl laughed at her mother's antics, remember that her mom was always like this. She knew her mom liked to flirt, but April knew when it was too much to be called flirting. Videl really missed her.

"So, April, should we be getting you home?" Gohan asked. It was getting around noon and his stomach knew it, and made it loud and clear that it was feeding time.

"Wait, was that your stomach Gohan?" April just stared wide-eyed.

"Yeah, it was him mom. You get used to it. So, would you like to meet the best cook in the world? AKA Gohan's mother." Videl said with a smile.

"Yeah, that would be nice acually. After all, being dead for seven years tends to make you hungry as well." April said sheepishly. Videl and Gohan just laughed at her.

End Chapter 7.

Not the longest chapter, but i had the idea for the chapter and i started typing then, which was around 9:30pm. It is now 10:45pm here and i had a long day and wanted the idea to get out there. Please review!


End file.
